Ceiling-mounted suspended baffle systems are sometimes used in commercial or institutional buildings for various architectural, aesthetic, and acoustical reasons. The baffle systems generally include a plurality of horizontal supports which are suspended or hung from a ceiling or other overhead structure. Vertically extending panels attached to the supports form the elements of the baffle system generally seen by the building occupants. Accordingly, variations in the appearance of the vertical panels include enumerable types of materials, sizes, shapes (e.g. straight, curved, and combinations thereof), surface textures, and colors.
The vertical panels are generally mounted to the suspended horizontal supports with bracket or clips sometimes requiring the use of tools. This adds to the complexity and cost of the baffle system installation and may detract from aesthetic appearance.
A baffle system with mechanically simpler panel mounting and improved aesthetic appearance is desired.